A Reminder
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: With Tai Lung now long gone, Tigress can finally start enjoying her life with her friends and Shifu. But there's a little reminder of Tai Lung tucked inside of her that she just can't ignore. Sequel to Big or Little Ears?
1. The Diary Entry

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 1- The Diary Entry

_Dear Diary,  
__I'm not quite sure what to do with this thing. Viper gave it to me so that I can put down my feelings instead of keeping them bottled up like I sometimes do. So I guess I'll write about me. _

_I'm a master of the tiger style of kung fu. I've been studying kung fu all my life, it's basically what I live for. I have great friends who also study kung fu. And I have a very wonderful husband, who was also my kung fu master. Lately, though, I haven't been training much, at Shifu's insistence. I wish I could at least practice a few combinations, but Shifu won't let me. He says I'm in too delicate of a condition to do any training. _

_You see, I am pregnant with our first child. I'm due in about a month or so. The only one of my friends who knows so far is Viper, but I have a very hard time keeping anything from her. Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Po all look at me strangely whenever I pass and I'm not drenched in sweat or practicing kicks._

_ A few months ago when I was having really bad mood swings, Po asked me if I put on weight. At first, I cried and asked him if he thought I was fat and ugly. Then I was mellow because I said I should be happy with my appearance just the way it was. Po nodded and agreed, but his eyes dropped down to my stomach and stared. So I punched him in the face. That was a very bad phase. _

_I know that they are all suspicious of what's going on, and I think that Crane and Monkey have just about figured it out, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'm surprised I could keep it a secret this long. _

_Many people would think that me being married to my kung fu master would be very awkward and infuriating, since I had to take orders from him when I trained, but it's really not because I love him. I have since I was twelve. I know that sound kind of pathetic, but I never really let that crush go. In fact, it's what brought us together. It took a while and for me to run away before we both realized it, but it all worked out in the end. _

_All my friends are really supportive of me and my marriage. The only problem is that I haven't told my family about it yet. I haven't seen them in years, and normally I would rather keep it that way, but my conscious is nagging me that my parents and my brothers know that their only daughter and sister is married. Maybe I'll write to them later, if I can think of what to say. _

_I'm not the only one around here who is dealing with love, though. Viper and Mantis are engaged to be married. Crane is a little bit sour about this because he used to like Viper. Whenever Crane watches Mantis and Viper, Po always tells him that he needs to find a girlfriend. And Crane always retorts by saying that Po shouldn't talk since he's the girl repeller. _

_I feel so SorRy for CranE, he always REAlly cared aBOUT Viper. Ugh, sorry about my horrible handwriting, but the baby keeps kicking and I'm smudging ink everywhere. I know that kicking is a sign that the baby is healthy, but it's so annoying! _

_I'm really worried about this baby. Right before Shifu and I fell in love and decided to get married, something happened, and it might really affect the baby's life…_

"Tigress!" Viper slithered over to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked, trying hard not to stare at Tigress's growing stomach.

"I think that this baby is going to be a kung fu master too, because it won't stop kicking!" Tigress said, putting a hand over her stomach.

Viper laughed. "Well, it is your child, Tigress. What did you expect?"

Tigress smiled and nodded. "I suppose you're right. And let me guess: Shifu is looking for me," she said knowingly.

"Well… yeah. He said he wants to talk to you about something really important," Viper said. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"If it's more about when we're starting to teach him the basics of kung fu, then you're my witness. That child doesn't even go near the training hall before by the age of five." She went into the Hall of Warriors, where she found her husband meditating by the Moon Pool. She walked as quietly as possible so she wouldn't disturb him.

"You were looking for me?" she asked. He jumped at the interruption and fell into the Moon Pool. Tigress burst out laughing. Shifu came up out of the water. He had a peach blossom petal on top of his head, which made Tigress laugh harder. He scowled and shook the petal from his head, getting out of the pool.

"You know, most wives would actually help their husbands up when they fall," he said bitterly.

"Shifu, can you seriously think of anyone who wouldn't laugh at their husband falling into a pool of water and coming out with a peach petal on the top of their head?" Tigress asked, calming down from her laughing fit. He didn't answer. "Well, when you're over your pouting, Viper said you wanted to talk to me. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I just… I want to make sure that you're safe. If anything happened to the baby before it was born… I would never be able to forgive myself," Shifu said quietly.

Tigress smiled and sat down next to him. "Shifu, I'm fine. And nothing is going to happen to the baby. If anything did, I would be the first to know. After all, this kid has been kicking me all day. It would be pretty obvious if it stopped."

Shifu nodded. Tigress sighed. _Now's as good a time as ever. _"But there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. And it is about the baby." Shifu looked at her worriedly.

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" he asked.

"Well… sort of... here's the truth. That night before I first kissed you, when you warned me to be careful? Well, after I fell asleep… Tai Lung came in and took me by force into the forest outside of the village, and…" Tigress felt a tear slip out of her eye. "… He raped me. And I think that I'm carrying his child right now."

She hid her face in her hands and sobbed. Shifu's mouth was hanging open. _My wife… carrying Tai Lung's child?_

He gently patted Tigress on the back and hugged her, letting her cry. He started crying, too. "Don't worry, Tigress. At least now this child will have a better chance than it ever would with Tai Lung," Shifu said comfortingly.

Tigress smiled at her husband and nodded.

A/N: Ok, this is the sequel to Big or Little Ears? and the thing you just read is the first chapter. So read and review, please.


	2. Letter

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 2- Letter

"WHAT?" Po fainted and fell to the floor. Monkey and Crane's mouths were hanging open. Mantis jumped up onto Tigress's shoulder.

"I knew it, I knew it! Man, I can't believe Shifu got you pregnant!" he exclaimed. Monkey covered his mouth to prevent from throwing up. Tigress bit her lip.

"Well you could at least be a little bit sensitive!" Viper scolded.

"Wait. There's something else that I have to tell everyone. Including you, Viper," Tigress said quietly. They all looked to her.

Po was once again regaining consciousness. "I'm ok… I'm ok," he groaned, standing up.

"What is it, Tigress?" Viper asked worriedly.

"Well… Mantis isn't completely right. Shifu didn't get me pregnant." Everyone looked a little shocked and waited for her to continue. "At least I don't think he did. I think… I think Tai Lung did," Tigress finished. Everyone's mouth was hanging open this time. Po fainted again.

"W—What?" Viper asked.

"How can you tell?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling about it," Tigress defended.

"I really am going to be sick now," Monkey said. He ran off, and wretching sounds could be heard in the distance.

"Wow… pregnant with Tai Lung's child. I didn't see that one coming," Crane said optimistically.

"Does Shifu know yet?" Viper asked quietly.

Tigress nodded. "I told him first."

"And I _missed_ it? Aw, man, I wish I could have seen the look on his face!" Mantis said jovially. Viper glared at him. "Um… I love you?" he offered weakly, trying to sooth his fiancé.

"Look, Viper, don't get mad at Mantis. Shifu actually took it very well," Tigress said.

"So he's ok with it?" Crane asked. Tigress nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged. Po once again stood up, swaying a little as he did.

"Whoa… guys, I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that Tigress was pregnant with Tai Lung's son!" Po waited for everyone to laugh and say how crazy a dream it was. But only silence ensued. Monkey came back over, his face green.

"So what are you going to name it?" he asked feebly.

"I haven't thought about it much. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Tigress said.

"And who's going to be the godmother?" Viper asked casually, her eyes filled with hope.

"Would it be anyone else but you?" Tigress asked happily. Viper beamed.

"What about the godfather?" Po asked. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane all looked at her expectantly.

"Uhhhh…"

"So what has your family said?" Viper asked. Tigress fell silent. _What will they say when I tell them I got married and am having a kid? _

"You haven't told them?" Monkey asked. Tigress shook her head.

"I haven't seen them since they sent me to the Jade Palace to train," she told them.

"You should tell them. They have a right to know that their daughter is married and pregnant," Crane said.

"What would I say? 'Hey mom and dad, I know I haven't talked to you since I was little, but guess what? I'm having a baby!'" she said in her most sarcastic tone.

"Well at least you'd be telling them!" Viper said.

"Why don't you write them a letter? That way you don't actually have to say it to their faces," Po offered. Tigress tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace on her face.

"I suppose I could…"

"You really should. I bet they'd love to come visit the Palace!" Viper said excitedly.

"Yeah! I always wondered what your parents looked like," Monkey added.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. But I will write them," Tigress said, leaving to go write to her parents.

In the bunkhouse, she pulled out the journal Viper gave her and her ink and pen. She had actually been using the diary on a normal basis, and turned to the very back so that she could rip out the letter and not have to worry about her parents being able to read about all the pregnancy symptoms that had happened to her. She dipped her pen in the ink and began to write.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am writing you to tell you of some of the things that have recently been happening in my life. I know we haven't had contact with each other in quite a while, but I felt like you deserved to know what was going on._

_I have mastered the Tiger style of kung fu, but I'm still training every day to stay in shape and to make up new moves and such. _

_The real reason I'm writing to you is to tell you that I'm married now. And I'm pregnant with our first child. I hope…_

Tigress sighed. "This really isn't a good idea," she muttered and she continued writing.

…_that you will come to visit my husband and I before or after the baby is born. I would be very happy to see you and my brothers again. I'm still living at the Jade Palace if you do decide to come._

_Your daughter,  
Tigress_

She put the pen down and folded the letter. _I'm going to regret this._ She left the bunkhouse and found Zeng. "I need you to deliver this to my father and mother. They live up in the northern mountains," she told them.

"Of course, Master Tigress." He took the letter and left for her parent's home. She sighed. _I hope that I haven't just made a huge mistake._

"Is everything alright, Tigress?" She jumped and turned to face the voice. It was Shifu. She slowed her breathing down.

"Yes, I'm fine. I… I just wrote a letter to my parents." Shifu was silent. He knew that the relationship between Tigress and her parents was very strained, ever since they sent her to the Jade Palace.

"And… you're alright?" he asked quietly. She sat down.

"Yes, I'm fine. But Shifu, what if Tai Lung knows that I'm pregnant with his child?" Tigress asked.

"How could he possibly know?"

"Well when I first met him in the cave when I ran away, he knew that I had a crush on you when I was twelve! He could know anything," she said.

Shifu nuzzled his wife's cheek. "I promise, he won't get to you. You're perfectly safe here. No one is going to hurt you." Tigress smiled and nuzzled back.

_Why am I worrying so much? Everything's going to be fine. I have friends, my husband, and soon I'll have my child. _

A/N: Whoo, it's good to be back! Sorry I didn't update, but I was in England, and I didn't have my laptop. But I have huge news! While I was in London, I accidently stumbled upon the London Kung Fu Panda premiere! And I saw Jack Black and Lucy Liu! It was AWESOME BEYOND ALL BELIEF!!


	3. Words Received

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 3- Words Received

A tiger sat outside his house, under the cherry tree that his wife insisted he plant there. She said it was beautiful and good fung shui. He said it was a waste of space that blocked his view of the sunset from the living room window. For that remark, he received a slap upside the head.

He was drawn out of inner peace when he heard heavy breathing and the flapping of wings. A black goose dressed in yellow silk was flying towards him, a wooden tube strapped to his feet. The goose landed hard on the mountainside, about twenty feet away from him. The goose stood up and walked over.

"May I help you?" the tiger asked lazily, opening one eye.

"Shen of the Northern Mountains?" the goose asked.

"If not, I should stop telling everybody that's who I am," he said, opening his other eye and standing up.

"I have a message for you from the Valley of Peace," the goose said, opening the wooden tube and taking out a roll of paper. Shen took the roll. The goose flew off, having some trouble getting up into the air. Shaking his head, he unrolled the paper and read the message.

"GENJI!" he yelled. _I don't believe this. _A beautiful sandy colored liger came into the room and put a paw on her husband's shoulder.

"What is it, dearest?" she asked. Shen looked from the letter to his wife before finally answering.

"We received a letter from our daughter."

Genji's eyes widened considerably. "W—what?" she asked shakily.

"Tigress sent us a letter. From the Jade Palace." Shen handed her the letter. She read it and gasped.

"Do you think she really wrote this?" Genji asked.

"I don't see who else would," Shen said quietly.

Genji's eyes filled with tears. "My little girl… she's married now. I wasn't even there to see her wedding." Shen hugged his wife as she cried.

"There wasn't much we could do about it. We didn't even know she was engaged," he soothed.

"And she's pregnant!" Genji said, crying louder.

"What?" Shen let go of his wife and took the letter back from her. He had only read to the part where she was married before calling in Genji. He read the rest of the letter before it fell out of his hands and onto the ground. "Pregnant," he whispered.

"At least she wrote us," Genji said, "We haven't made contact with her in ages. She probably thinks we've abandoned her."

"Well she didn't exactly beg us to come visit," Shen said.

"But think of all the important events in her life we've missed! Her acceptance into the Jade Palace… her sixteenth birthday… being named a master of kung fu… and now her wedding! Shen, we've been such horrible parents! We have to go see her," Genji said determinedly.

"What?" Shen asked.

"I'm not going to let my daughter have her first child without me there. We're going," she said.

"And what would we say to her? 'Sorry we haven't been there your entire life, but we want to see you now because you're having a baby?' That wouldn't be awkward at all," he said sarcastically.

"She invited us to come to the Jade Palace to visit. We missed so much of her. She at least deserves our blessing of her marriage," Genji argued. Shen sighed. He knew it was hopeless trying to change her mind. "And of course we'll have to get the boys together, Tigress invited them too. It'll be wonderful. A big family reunion," Genji said happily.

"But we don't even know who she's married to. It didn't say in the letter," Shen said.

"It doesn't matter who she's married to, it's the fact that she got married! Oh, my little girl really is grown up now. I have to go pack. You need to send messages out to the boys to tell them to come here so we can leave for the Valley as soon as possible." Genji went inside.

Shen sighed and picked up the letter, smoothing it out. _Tigress… is pregnant. And married. My only daughter. And I don't even know who she's married to. Or if he's trustworthy. And she's __pregnant__! There's an actual living thing inside of her! Genji's right. We've been horrible parents. I've been a horrible dad. I should have been there to question this guy before he even looked at my daughter! _He went into the little house and to the kitchen. He was going to write to his sons to tell them that they were all going to visit their sister, and they couldn't get out of it. But first he was going to write to Tigress.

_Dearest daughter,_

_I have to admit, your mother and I were surprised when we read your letter. I can hardly believe that you're married now. It seemed like yesterday that you were just a cub._

Shen sighed. He wished it really did seem like yesterday, but it had felt like an eternity. He had sent his daughter away to the Valley of Peace and to the Jade Palace when she was at the tender age of seven.

_Thank you so much for inviting us and your brothers to the Jade Palace to visit you. We are highly esteemed to come, and can hardly wait to see what a lovely woman you've become. And you're mother insists on helping you with the birthing of the baby. We'll try to be there, but we don't know how far along you are, so I suppose fate will decide. I hope you're in good health, and the same for your husband. We can't wait to see you again, daughter_

_Your Father_

He sighed and put the pen down. _Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe we should just stay away. She's lived her life this far without us, she doesn't need us anymore. She has a husband and friends to take care of her. _He slapped himself across the face.

_What are you saying? She's your daughter! She needs your support and blessing. And what if her husband is a jerk? What if she's secretly trying to ask for help? You have to go!_ He folded the letter and went to find someone to deliver it.

A/N: Chapter 3 is done! I hope you all liked it. If you want to see what a liger looks like, just go to wikipedia and search 'liger'. It's really an animal! And it actually looks really cool. So I decided that Tigress's mother would be a liger. Holla!


	4. Preparedness

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

--

Chapter 4- Preparedness

Tigress sat in the training hall next to the Adversary. She was watching her friends training. It was the closest she could get to actual training since Shifu banned her from it until the baby was born. She sighed.

_I am so __bored__! The next time I see Shifu, I'm going to give him a good whack on the forehead and then go tear through the course. I don't care if it kills me, just so that I have something to do! _

The baby kicked her hard in the stomach. She cried out in pain and clutched her stomach. Viper immediately stopped dodging fire and came over. "Tigress, what's wrong? Are you having the baby? Do you need medical attention?" she asked frantically.

Mantis hopped over from the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. "Viper, relax! Tigress isn't due for a few more weeks. She's probably fine." He paused. "You're not really having the baby, are you?" he asked sheepishly.

"No. But this child won't stop kicking me!" she said, gritting her teeth as the baby kicked her again.

"At least you know it's alive. I would start freaking out if I thought that the kid had died in my stomach. Thank goodness that I can't have children either. I would be a nervous wreck," he said cheerfully.

"You're not helping," Tigress said.

"Sorry." The doors to the training hall opened and a very tired goose waddled inside.

"I… I have a mes…message for… Master… Tigress," he said, out of breath. He handed her a wooden tube, then collapsed on the floor.

"Ooh, mail call, let's see what you got," Mantis yelled, hopping up on her shoulder. The rest of the Five stopped training and came over as Tigress opened the tube and took out the paper inside. She opened it and ran her eyes over the neat Chinese calligraphy.

"Who's it from?" Po asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"It's… from my father," Tigress said in shock.

"Well don't just stand there, read it!" Viper prodded.

"It says that he got the letter I sent… and that they're coming to visit me." Everyone except Tigress started talking excitedly. She just stood there in complete shock and amazement. _They're coming to visit. For the first time since I was seven, I'm going to see my parents. _

Memories of the rest of the Furious Five's family members sprouted in Tigress's mind, the most prominent being when Viper's parents came to visit her for her tenth birthday. A thousand or more recollections past through her brain. Not one of them contained her mother or father or brothers.

"What's wrong, Tigress?" Monkey asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"It's just a little overwhelming. I haven't seen my parents or my brothers since I was seven. And now that they're coming, it's just hard to believe that I'm actually going to see them again," Tigress said quietly.

"Well you are. Oh, there is so much to do!" Viper squealed.

"Don't forget, you have to tell Shifu. That's going to be fun," Mantis joked.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. After all, he didn't freak out when you told him that you were having Tai Lung's child," Crane said supportively. Tigress cringed a little at that. She hadn't even begun to consider how Shifu would react.

"If you want someone to tell you for him, we'll do it," Monkey volunteered, noticing her strain.

"Yeah, after I missed out on the first chance of seeing him having a coronary, I'm not taking any more chances of missing out," Mantis joked. Viper whacked him. "OW! Geez, I was just kidding," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think I should tell him myself. But thanks for offering." Tigress left the training hall and went to find Shifu. _He'll understand. After all, he is my husband. And besides, my family has a right __to see me when I'm with child. But maybe I should have asked him before I sent that letter. _

She found him sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He was playing his reed flute softly against the wind. Tigress's eyes softened and she felt her heart swell. It felt good to know Shifu was actually at peace a little. He had been very keyed up and worrisome ever since he found out that Tigress was pregnant, which ultimately led to the ban on training.

She silently approached the tree, leaning against it and crossing her arms over her chest. He didn't notice her at all, as he was too focused on his flute. His ears didn't even twitch.

She had teased him constantly about that in her first few months of pregnancy. But he had been very tolerant of it because of her condition. But on the occasion that he would let his annoyance show, his ears would flatten against his head, which would cause Tigress to tease him more. But now that she was due soon, she was almost back to her normal self and the teasing had ceased.

As the song ended, Tigress stood up straight and crept closer to her husband. He still didn't make any acknowledgement that he knew she was there.

Shifu felt a pair of arms envelope him and his ears being nuzzled. He opened his eyes and smiled a little. "You're in a good mood. To what do I owe this rare occasion?" he asked peacefully.

"No reason," she mumbled into his fur.

"Tigress, I have lived through seven months of your mood swings. I know better."

She sighed. "Shifu, you need to relax. Everything is fine. The sun is shining, it's a beautiful day, my parents are coming to visit…"

"What?" Shifu asked, startled.

"Shifu, I should have told you, but I invited my parents to visit us," Tigress explained. Shifu raised an eyebrow.

"Your parents?" She nodded.

"I… thought they deserved to know that their only daughter was married and pregnant. And my mother would rush over anyway once she knew."

"So that's where you get your stubbornness from," Shifu said calmly. Tigress glared at him.

"And just so you're prepared, my father was always very overprotective of me before he sent me here. So he'll probably interrogate you for every single detail of your life and try to keep us as far away from each other as possible until he trusts you," she said.

"Patience is a virtue. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it," Shifu said, closing his eyes again.

Tigress sighed and stood up. "Obviously you've never met my father." She left him there.

Shifu sighed. He had never fully approved of how Tigress's parents just sent her off on her own to be trained by him. The rest of the Five had been escorted by at least one family member, but usually more. Tigress was the only one that came alone.

_I hope that Tigress can handle this. She's already fragile with her emotions. No matter how overprotective he used to be, her father left her here and didn't even think to send a letter until now. They abandoned her. And I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I promised her she had nothing to worry about, that I'd protect her. And I intent to keep that promise._

A/N: Here's chapter four, for your reading enjoyment! And good news! I posted my pics of the London Kung Fu Panda premiere on DeviantArt! Just go to and search 'PrincetonQ'. It'll lead you right to the pictures. I promise! Holla!


	5. Arrival Surprises

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

--

Chapter 5- Arrival Surprises

Shifu was pacing back and forth in the training hall. He had heard from one of the townspeople that a family of four tigers was seen crossing the Thread of Hope. He knew it was Tigress's family, and that they would be here soon, probably before sundown. And he had yet to tell Tigress.

_She needs to know. They are her family. But she shouldn't be worrying about it. _

"Master Shifu?" He stopped pacing.

"Yes?" Viper slithered up to him.

"Tigress is looking for you. She said that Crane saw her parents and her brothers walking through the village. They're coming up the stairs right now. And Tigress says if you aren't there when they get up here, she'll dunk you in the Pool of Sacred Tears and then hang you out to dry, but I think that was just hormones," she explained.

Shifu sighed. "I have a feeling this is a bad idea," he said, leaving the arena.

"Tigress seems pretty excited about it. She's all over the place," she said happily.

"It's good to hear she's so happy, but…" Shifu trailed off.

"What?" Viper asked.

"I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into. It's not like everything's going to be like she left yesterday and they're coming to check up on her," he said worriedly.

"Tigress is strong emotionally. She'll probably be fine. I don't think you have anything to worry about," Viper soothed. They came to the outside of the Palace Arena.

Tigress was fidgeting and wringing her hands together nervously. "They'll be here any minute! What was I thinking, inviting them here? I haven't seen them in so many years. This is going to be a disaster!" she exclaimed, sitting down and covering her face with her paws, shaking her head.

Shifu gently stroked her back. She hugged him tightly. "What am I doing?" she muttered.

"They're coming!" Mantis yelled. Tigress immediately let go of Shifu and got up. A few moments later, a tiger and a sandy colored cat came up to the top of the steps, followed by two other tigers.

Tigress took a half step forward. "Mom. Father." The sandy cat immediately swept her up in a hug.

"Oh, Tigress!" Tigress felt a small pain as her stomach was squashed.

"Mom, careful! I don't want to hurt the baby," she said warily. Her mother quickly let go. "Oh, sorry! Look at you, you look wonderful!" Genji said happily. Tigress blushed and smiled. The two tigers behind her parents stepped in front of their mother and inspected her.

"It looks like our sister," one said.

"And it sounds like our sister," the other said.

"But she's way too tall. Our sister was this short little pipsqueak!" the first said. The Five and Shifu all braced themselves for Tigress's attack.

Tigress laughed and pulled both of them into a hug. "You two haven't changed a bit. Still as annoying and immature as always," she teased. Her friends looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Ok, did Tigress just take an insult lying down?" Crane whispered.

"Those hormones must really be getting to her. It's like three months ago when she started laughing after she stubbed her toe," Mantis added.

"Well they are her brothers. They're just kidding around," Viper said. The sound of her friends conversing brought Tigress out of family-land and back to the Jade Palace.

"Well, I guess you're all waiting to be introduced. Mom, Father, this is Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Po. And of course you know Master Shifu. And this is my mother, father, and my two brothers, Ming and Lian."

Tigress's mother stepped forward and bowed. "Call me Genji, and my husband Shen." The Five and Po bowed back.

Shifu was glaring at Shen, who was glaring right back. Tigress flitted her eyes between the two and sighed in defeat. She knew that Shifu didn't approve of her parents' actions about sending her to the Jade Palace alone, and she also knew that her father always thought what he decided to do was best for everyone. This would lead to a lot of clashing, especially after her family found out that Shifu was her husband. _Maybe it would have been a better idea to include who my husband was in that letter. _

"Well, anyone up for some lunch? I'm cooking!" Po said cheerfully. The Five started talking happily and headed toward the kitchen. Ming and Lian also followed eagerly, enticed by the promise of food. Shen and Shifu were still glaring at each other.

"Daddy, do you want to walk with me to the kitchen? We have a lot of catching up to do," Tigress said, linking their arms together.

Shen smiled affectionately at his daughter. "Of course, my lily blossom. And I still have to meet the man who thinks he's good enough to wed my daughter."

Tigress laughed weakly with her father and glanced sympathetically back at Shifu, begging him with her eyes to let the comment slide. He smiled and nodded, knowing how important this was to his wife. He watched Tigress walk off with her father and mother. An empty feeling filled his heart as they walked into the bunkhouse and disappeared from view.

_Everything seems to be fine so far. Everyone is getting along. I don't trust her father, but Tigress is happy. I haven't seen her glow like this since our wedding day. And her relationship with her family… it's like Tigress left them yesterday and they're checking up on her. Just like I thought it wouldn't be. _

He sighed and shook his head._ Something doesn't feel right here. _He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he headed towards the kitchen. And as he entered the bunkhouse, he didn't hear the loud rustling in one of the trees, and a pair of bright, evil-ridden eyes that had watched the entire ordeal.

A/N: Wow, that took me a while. Two whole days! But now I'm back and better than ever, I hope! The main the question that I have been getting from my reviewers is, "Is Tai Lung going to be in this fic?" To answer that, well, read the last sentence. That should be clue enough. And just for your own information and enjoyment, I posted a new Kung Fu Panda picture on DeviantArt. Just go to my pics of the Kung Fu Panda premiere and go to my gallery from there if you want to check it out. Holla!


	6. Shifu and Shen

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 6- Shifu and Shen

Tigress opened the trunk in her bedroom and took out a dress, holding it up against her body. It was made of red brocade that had a black cherry blossom pattern, and it went down to her knees. The v-neck and bottom edges had thin black piping. It was also sleeveless and had a black ribbon sash at the waist.

Genji squealed happily. "Oh, Tigress, this is beautiful! I wish I could have seen you in it on your wedding day," she sighed.

"She looked like an angel, trust me," Viper said. After everyone had eaten all that they could, especially Ming and Lian, Genji had insisted on seeing Tigress's wedding dress.

"So, who's the lucky man? You still haven't told me," Genji prodded.

Viper stared with wide eyes. "You didn't tell them before they came?" she whispered.

Tigress took a deep breath. "Well, mother, I married…"

"No, no, let me guess! It's that handsome panda, isn't it?" Genji said happily.

"Po? No, Mom, he and I are friends and nothing more," Tigress said, blushing lightly.

"What about that monkey? He was very funny. Or maybe Crane, he was such a gentleman," Genji gushed.

"Mother, they're just my friends. I married Shifu," Tigress said, not even flinching.

Genji was taken aback. "You married Shifu?" she asked anxiously. Tigress nodded.

_Please understand, please understand! I don't know what I'll do if my parents don't approve. Their opinion means so much to me. But how could I ever expect them to approve? Shifu is my kung fu master, they trusted him to take care of me! _

"Um… I'll give you two a minute alone," Viper said, sliding out the door and closing it behind her.

Genji sighed. "Tigress…" She took her daughter's paw and looked her in the eye. "Do you love him?" she asked quietly. Tigress gently squeezed her mother's paw.

"More than anything in the entire world." Genji smiled a little.

"Then I give you my blessing. All I want is for you to be happy. And if Master Shifu makes you happy, then you should be together." Tigress felt tears rush up to her eyelids.

She embraced her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mom."

"Well, you have my blessing, but your father is a different story," her mother said, both of them pulling out of the hug.

"Do you think Daddy will be upset?" Tigress asked nervously.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Tigress. I think he will be. After you left, he was worried that Shifu wouldn't take care of you well. And I don't think his opinion of that has changed much over all these years," Genji warned.

"I should have told you sooner. I should have told you when I found out I was pregnant. I should have told you before the wedding," Tigress regretted.

"I would much rather if you had done that, I would have loved to see your wedding. And if you love Shifu as much as you say you do, then I'd bet all the possessions to my name that you sparkled," Genji comforted.

"How am I going to tell him?" Tigress asked in distress.

"If you want my opinion, I think that you should find Master Shifu and tell him together. Trust me, if you tell him alone, he'll try and talk you into a divorce," Genji said. Tigress nodded.

"I'm going to go find Shifu." She folded her wedding dress and handed it to her mother before leaving the bunkhouse and proceeding into the Hall of Warriors. Shifu was there by the Moon Pool.

Talking to Tigress's father.

Tigress felt a lump form in her throat as she drew nearer to them. She cleared her throat, which was difficult with the lump there. Shen and Shifu turned their attention away from their conversation and transferred it to her. "What is it, Tigress? Are you alright?" Shen asked, standing up.

"I'm fine. But I need to talk to Shifu for a moment, if it's not too much trouble," she answered.

"Of course," Shifu said, not waiting for Shen's answer.

"I'll let you converse in private. We can finish our conversation later, Master Shifu," Shen said. Shifu barely nodded before Shen left the Hall.

"Are you sure you're alright? You aren't having the baby early, are you?" Shifu asked fearfully.

Tigress sat down. "No, no. Shifu, you haven't told my father we were married yet, did you?" she asked.

"Not yet. But we are going to have to tell him sometime," he said.

"You're right. And we are going to tell him right now."

"What?"

Tigress sighed frustratedly. "I know it seems crazy, but he needs to know, and my mother said it would be better if we told him together." Shifu looked over his wife.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She nodded.

"It'll take a lot of the stress that I have off my shoulders," she said quietly.

Shifu smiled. "Then we'll tell him right now."

Tigress smiled, threw her arms around him, and kissed her husband passionately. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging him. They reluctantly released each other from the warmth the other provided.

"So what did your mother say?" he asked.

"She asked me if I loved you, and I said yes. And she gave me her blessing," Tigress said happily.

Shifu breathed a sigh of relief. "At least one of your family members approves of me."

Tigress smiled and pulled him into another hug, kissing the top of his head. "Even if they said they hated you, I would still love you. I just want for them to stay until the baby is born. Then you never have to see them again if you don't want to."

Shifu half smiled. "It's alright. They're your family. They have every right to be here." Tigress stood up.

"We should probably go find him. The sooner we get this over with, the better." They left the Hall of Warriors together. Shen was waiting for them outside the training hall.

"Daddy, there's something Shifu and I have to tell you," Tigress said.

"Of course. What is it, my lily blossom?" Shen asked, taking Tigress's hand. She took a deep breath.

"Well, it's about my husband," she began.

"Oh, yes, I met him earlier. Such a fine young man," her father said cordially.

Tigress and Shifu looked stunned. "You know who her husband is?" Shifu asked.

"You think he's young?" Tigress asked in disbelief. Shifu glared up at her for a moment, and she shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Yes. I have to admit, I was worried about your husband being untrustworthy." Tigress shot Shifu an I-told-you-so look. "But after talking to him about his recent training, I changed my mind," Shen said happily. Both Shifu and Tigress looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Um, Daddy, I don't know what Shifu's been you, but—" Shen interrupted his daughter.

"Shifu? What does Shifu have to do with this?" he asked confusedly. Shifu and Tigress glanced at each other, both thoroughly confused.

"That's right. Shifu has absolutely nothing to do with this. After all, you are my wife." Tai Lung stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Shen, smirking.

A/N: Just as a quick note, I'm drawing up Tigress's wedding dress and will be posting it on DeviantArt soon! I'll tell you guys what to search or give you a web address as soon as I'm finished and it's posted. Holla!


	7. The Husband and the Fathers

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 7- The Husband and the Fathers

Tigress nearly fainted. _No. No! This can't be happening! _

"Tai Lung," Shifu spat.

"I was just talking to Tigress's father. We were talking about the baby," Tai Lung said maliciously.

Tigress started shaking violently. Shifu stopped his glare of pure hatred when he noticed Tigress's new behavior. He squeezed her hand and helped her sit down on the porch, being extremely careful of her stomach. "Look at me, look right at me. Everything will be fine," he whispered, turning her head away from her father and Tai Lung. She whimpered and hugged him tightly.

"Please get rid of him," she whispered back.

Shifu smiled and nodded before letting go of her. "You're no longer welcome here, Tai Lung. I thought I had made that clear," he snapped.

Shen stepped up to Shifu. "Don't talk to my daughter's husband in that manner."

"He's not my husband, Daddy," Tigress said, standing up, one hand on her back. "I married Shifu." A look of disgust and anger flitted across his face when he glanced down at Shifu.

Tigress stalked up to Tai Lung. "Get out. Never return. I never want to see your face again," she ordered.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your adoring husband?" Tai Lung mocked, taking her paws in his. She wrenched her hands away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. She punched him in the chest, sending him back against one of the pillars of wood.

"Tigress!" Shifu reprimanded. "You have to be careful! You don't want to hurt the baby," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry, Shifu, but this is the first kung fu I've done in eight months! And it feels great," she said, smiling. He grabbed her paw before she could throw another punch. She looked down at her husband to try and coax him to let her pummel Tai Lung into a pulp. Shifu was begging her with his eyes to stop. She flinched a little.

_Shifu's right. I have to stop, for the baby's sake. But I want to kill Tai Lung so much!_ She looked to Tai Lung, who was fully recovered and in a fighting stance, ready for her next attack. She glanced back at Shifu before coming out of her own fighting stance. Shifu smiled and sighed in relief.

"I'm proud of you," he said as she sat back down, putting a paw on her stomach. She felt the baby kick, and all the worry that she had accidently killed it melted away. "Is it ok?" Shifu whispered, also putting a hand on her stomach. She nodded and pressed their foreheads together.

_What was I thinking? I could've lost this baby on the account of my own mindless rage. Even though Tai Lung is the father… I'm still its mother. _Shen had nearly blown a gasket when Tigress had said she married Shifu.

_How could she do this? He's her kung fu master! And how could he have gone along with this, she's young and not experienced when it comes to love. I'll kill him if he took advantage of my only daughter. _

He watched her and the red panda quietly talking with each other, both having a hand on Tigress's stomach, it brought back a spark of a memory. _They look like… Genji and I before Lian and Ming were born. Before we knew anything about raising kids and having a family. When we were still young and naïve. _

Tigress stood up and faced Tai Lung. "We need to talk," she said forcefully. Tai Lung smiled evilly.

"Of course. After you." They walked down the steps and to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. "So, you seem to be coming along nicely. Keeping my baby big and strong, just like I thought you would," he said, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her stomach. She pushed him away and into the trunk of the tree, causing some of the peaches to fall to the ground around them.

"I said, don't touch me! You're lucky Shifu didn't kill you on the spot for coming back! And how could you? After what you did to me," she said hatefully.

"I need a child to continue on in my lineage. And to get that, I need a female to mother it. And I'll only accept the best," he explained.

She gritted her teeth. _Don't attack, you need to protect this baby. Even if it does have Tai Lung's DNA in him, he will be Shifu's son and no one else's. _"You're never going to lay eyes on this baby. He'll grow up without you, and I'll never let you do anything to hurt him," Tigress said determinedly.

"Really? So what are you going to tell him when he notices that he looks nothing likes his father?" he asked. Tigress growled.

"Alright, look. You might be the baby's father, I don't know. Therefore you have the right to stay and see if it's yours or not. But stay away from me and Shifu, don't cause trouble, and keep to yourself. And you're lucky that you're getting this much, it's only because I'm feeling charitable." She turned her back on him and went back to the training hall.

When she approached Shifu and Shen, they were locked in another battle of glares. "Daddy?" Tigress said, trying to soothe him away from her equally angry husband.

"Tigress. I heard you showed your mother your wedding dress. I can't wait to see it myself," Shen said, linking his arm with his daughter's and pulling her towards the bunkhouse. Tigress looked back at Shifu with apologetic eyes before her father tugged her inside.

"Get used to it. Now that he knows his little girl has another man in her life, he'll be clinging to her side like a leech." Tai Lung came up to stand beside him. "And especially since now he knows that she ran away with the person who was supposed to be taking care of her, he'll be keeping her as far away from you as possible. I'd gather whatever pictures you have of her and memorize them, because that's probably as close as you'll get to actually looking at her in the eye."

Shifu closed his eyes and flattened his ears against his head. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Tai Lung was right. He and Tigress would be isolated from each other by her father. And he probably wouldn't be able to see her, talk to her, comfort her until the baby was born. _Just grin and bear it. For her. _

A/N: Hi, readers! I am very excited because I finished my drawing of Tigress's wedding dress and have posted it on DeviantArt! Yayyyy! Just go to and search "PrincetonQ wedding dress". I hope you like it! Holla!


	8. Finding a Moment to Themselves

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 8- Finding a Moment to Themselves

"I need have a proposition for you," Shen said quietly, scanning the room to make sure they were alone.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to lure my daughter away from Shifu. Befriend her somehow. I know you two aren't on the best of terms with each other. But she needs to see what a mistake she's made by marrying him. Can you do that?"

Tai Lung smiled. "Of course I can. But it won't be easy. I know you haven't seen your daughter in a while, but she's very stubborn. And in case you haven't noticed, she's very violent. But with a little time, she'll warm up to me. She and I have a history."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shen asked.

"I'm not surprised she didn't tell you. Since you already don't trust Shifu so much. She ran away from the Jade Palace. About a year ago. Shifu apparently did something that upset her. I found her in a cave in the east. Poor thing was starving. She's lucky she lives here and has people taking care of her, otherwise she'd be pretty much helpless," Tai Lung told him.

Shen clenched his teeth. _I knew Shifu couldn't be trusted. I can't believe I left her here so long with him. _

"So tell me, what do you plan on doing with your daughter after she and Shifu are separated?" Tai Lung asked.

"I'm going to take her home. She's been here long enough. And she accomplished what I sent her here for. She's become a master of kung fu. And now she needs to come home," Shen said.

"What about the child? Kids get very curious. It'll start wondering why it doesn't have a father, especially when it gets older," Tai Lung said. Shen was silent. "And what about Tigress? She'll be kicking and screaming to go back to her husband every second of the day once she is home, if you get her there at all." Still nothing. "And Shifu? He'll never let you touch her."

"Alright, I know my plan has some flaws!" Shen snapped. Tai Lung smirked.

"Nevertheless, I can help you. And I can help fix those flaws."

Shen glanced at him. "What did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, if you keep your daughter busy after she comes home, then you won't have to worry about her running off. And one way to keep her busy is for her to have a family," Tai Lung explained.

"She's already having a baby," Shen said.

"Yes, but like I said before, the child is going to start wondering what happened to its father," Tai Lung said.

"What do you expect me to do about that? I can't stop it from thinking and talking!" Shen retorted.

"What you do is get Tigress to remarry," Tai Lung said simply.

"Remarry?"

"Yes. How about this. In exchange for my services and splitting up Tigress and Shifu for you, you give me your daughter's hand in marriage," Tai Lung proposed. Shen stared hard at him.

"You want to marry my daughter?" he asked suspiciously.

"Think of it this way. Either you split up the couple now while it's still in the bud and let me marry your precious lily blossom, or you can let this go on and have to deal with the fact that your only daughter is married to someone you don't trust and loathe," Tai Lung told him.

Shen bit his lip. "Fine. But if you can't hold to your end of the bargain, then I won't hold to mine. Tigress will not marry you," he warned. Tai Lung nodded.

_Things are going as planned. Soon Tigress will be my wife and I will have my heir. And there will be nothing Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, or the Furious Five can do about it. _

--

Tigress sighed and rubbed her temples. Having her family here was great. But it was really frustrating. Her mother constantly burst into recollections of Tigress's youth, some of which Tigress would much rather have forgotten. Her father and Shifu continued to be frosty cold with each other. And her brothers were, well, her brothers. But at least they weren't embarrassing her like her mother and father.

She recollected herself before coming to stand in between her two brothers. "Well, little sister, you're doing pretty well for yourself," Lian said, admiring the damages in the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion that had yet to be repaired.

"Do us a favor and don't mess it up," Ming joked. He ruffled the fur on her head.

She swatted his hand away. "Well, I haven't trained in a while. Shifu won't let me train until a few weeks after the baby is born, so that neither of us will be hurt."

"I still can't believe our little sis is married and pregnant," Ming said.

"But hey, if he ever gives you any trouble, just give us a ring, and we'll come beat him up for you. No one messes with our sister and gets away with it!" Lian exclaimed, punching the air with his fist.

Tigress laughed. "Well, who will get the beating is questionable, but thanks. And I'd better get to bed. With having to babysit you two, it gets very tiring," she teased, giving Lian a noogy. He slipped out of her grasp.

"Fine. But no funny business before bed, understand? One baby is bad enough, but two is just too much for us to handle," Ming said, pulling a face.

Tigress scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You two need a brain check. But it'll have to be in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," both boys chorused back to her.

She left the training hall and made her way to the bunkhouse. It had been a long, tiring day, even more so now that she had to deal with Tai Lung. And all she wanted to do now was sleep. But first she wanted to talk to Shifu. She hadn't seen him all day. Her father had been pulling her around, wanting to see this and that, and she hadn't gotten to talk to him all day.

She walked down the hall and to the room that she and Shifu shared. The room was lit, and she could see Shifu through the rice paper wall. She quietly opened the door. Shifu was working at the desk he had put in for practicing his calligraphy. Tigress snuck up behind him.

"I know you're there, so don't try to surprise me," Shifu warned her.

She smiled and giggled lightly, sitting on the floor behind him. "Well, at least you had the courtesy to tell me before I tried." She sighed. "I hope you had a better day than I did. My father is sticking to me like glue," she moaned.

"Not by much. I don't know why you're letting Tai Lung stay here. I was going after him all day to make sure that he didn't burn the Jade Palace to the ground," Shifu said.

"I'm sorry. But if he is the baby's father…" She trailed off. It hurt to even think that was true.

"It's alright. You know what you're doing," Shifu comforted. She thought she heard him mutter, "I hope," under his breath, but she let it go.

She smiled and leaned down, gently kissing the spot where his shoulder and his neck joined. "Thank you for believing in me," she whispered, "It really helps." She felt him stiffen. "And I'm sorry about my father. I told you he can be very protective of me sometimes." She kissed the back of his right ear. "But he'll come around. I promise."

Shifu scoffed. "I doubt that. The saying 'if looks could kill' was probably created after he started glaring at people." Tigress laughed.

"I know he can seem a bit harsh. But that's just the way he is," she said. She turned him around and kissed his lips. "At least I get a few moments of the day where he's not breathing down my back," she whispered, rubbing their noses together.

Shifu brought her lips back down to connect with his. He missed Tigress. He knew that her father was trying to keep them apart. It was no accident, either. Tigress pulled back. "Don't stay up too late." She gave him another quick kiss before going to sleep.


	9. The Plot Thickens

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 9- The Plot Thickens

Tigress woke up the next morning having had a pretty good night's sleep. At least better than she had thought she would have. She blinked her glowing eyes half open. _Morning. _She felt extra warmth beside her.

"Shifu?" she asked sleepily.

Usually Shifu was up before her to signal the gong to be rung. She opened her eyes the rest of the way. The red panda was still curled up next to her, breathing softly. Tigress smiled and pulled his sleeping form into her arms. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest. For a moment, the universe was entirely in order and bliss.

Then the doors to their room burst open and light poured inside, illuminating the outline of whoever was standing in the doorway. Shifu's eyes shot open and he put his hand in front of his face to shield them.

Tigress sat up and threw a vase at whoever it was. It smashed into a million pieces on the doorframe. "Get out!" she yelled.

Shifu grabbed her paw and stroked it, trying to soothe her from her rage. Tai Lung stepped into the room. "Your father sent me to fetch you," he reported, smirking at the scene in front of him.

"What am I, a pail of water? Tell my father that I'll be out there when I'm ready. Now get out!" she growled.

Tai Lung smiled sweetly. "Afraid I can't do that. He insists that you come for breakfast. And it's not good behavior for a lady to be in bed this late."

Tigress growled and stood up. "GET OUT!" She shoved him out the door and closed it. She went back to the bed and sat down, rubbing her temples.

"Having second thoughts about letting him stay?" Shifu asked, sitting down next to her and taking her paw again. She sighed.

"Yes. But what am I supposed to do? I can't fight him, and if anyone is going to kick him out and watch him bounce down the steps, it's going to be me," she said vengefully.

Shifu chuckled and kissed each of her fingertips slowly. "You're right, it should be you. But that will have to wait." He pulled her down and kissed her. Her anger at Tai Lung melted away as she kissed him back.

"Daughter?" Tigress and Shifu weren't paying attention. Shen opened the door to Tigress's and _HIS_ room. Tigress and _HE_ were sitting on the bed kissing. For a second, he nearly threw up what little breakfast he had eaten that morning, then rage filled him. Shen cleared his throat loudly. Tigress immediately pulled away and stared at him, blushing deeply. Shifu refused to make eye contact with him.

"Breakfast is ready," Shen growled before stalking out. Tigress covered her face with one of her paws.

"You know, I wish you two would at least try to get along. You didn't even look him in the eye!" she scolded.

"If he is not going to respect me, then I'm not going to do him that favor," Shifu said spitefully. Tigress sighed and left for breakfast.

_He's acting like a five-year-old! My father is clinging to me like gum, but I still put up with him because he's my father! And now he's Shifu's father-in-law, and he won't even humor me and look my father in the eye!_ She pushed the doors to the kitchen open. Genji was at the stove, stirring something in a pan. Lian, Ming, Tai Lung, and her father were all sitting around the table.

She sat down in the only empty seat left. Next to Tai Lung. Luckily, Lian was sitting on her other side and noticed her uneasiness. "Hey sis, I think Mom needs some help with cooking. Why don't you help her?" he offered.

"I think you're right. Mom, can I help you with anything?" Tigress said, standing up again.

"I actually need some ginseng. Do you know where anything is in this kitchen?" her mother replied, opening various cabinets.

"The ginseng is normally in the…" She opened one of the cabinets. "The third cabinet from the left. I guess we don't have any. But I could borrow some from Po's dad," she said, heading to the door.

"Hold on, young lady. I walked up those stairs, and they are murder. You are not going all the way down there by yourself," her father insisted.

"I could go with her," Tai Lung offered, standing up. Lian stood up right after him. "I'll go too. Just in case Tigress starts having the baby or something," he said, walking over to Tigress and pulling her into a tight hug, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Alright. That seems like enough people to go with you. Hurry before breakfast gets overcooked," Genji joked, waving them away. All three of them left the room.

"Thank you so much, you SAVED me," she whispered to Lian on their way out of the bunkhouse.

"That's what big brothers are for. That, and throwing mud in your face," he said, ruffling her fur.

She laughed. "You only did that once before I hit you upside the head and threw you and Ming into the lake."

"I think that's what convinced Father to send you to the Jade Palace, 'cause you threw us both in at once!" They both laughed together. Tai Lung rolled his eyes. _I have to get them apart. It's the only way I can talk to Tigress without interruptions. _

Lian and Tigress continued joking all the way down the stairs, Tigress pushing Lian down sometimes. He would have done the same to her if she wasn't pregnant. At least that's what he says.

They came up to the building that housed the noodle shop. "Lian, why don't you go in and get the ginseng, while Tigress stays out here and rests with me?" he suggested. Lian glanced at Tigress. "I… I guess I could." Lian went into the noodle shop and left Tigress and Tai Lung alone.

"Here, let me help you," Tai Lung said gallantly, leading Tigress to a stone bench and helping her sit down.

"I don't need your help," she snapped.

Tai Lung started rubbing her back gently. "Surely you must be sore carrying around your child." She stiffened and slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because you seem very… uptight," he said, rubbing her back again.

"Stop it! I have a loving husband who…" Tigress couldn't complete her sentence. Tai Lung's lips were firmly planted on hers. Normally Tigress would have pushed him away and kicked his butt. But something impeded her from doing so. One, Shifu had forbidden her from practicing kung fu of any kind, and two, she couldn't. Every time she tried to pull away, Tai Lung would pull her closer. She could feel the extra pressure on her stomach, and considering how strong Tai Lung was, it was a lot of pressure.

So she stopped fighting it and just counted how many times she would kick his face after the baby was born until he stopped. But he didn't. And after a while, Tigress started having dangerous thoughts. Like, maybe Tai Lung wasn't so bad. Her mind slipped back to the time when she thought his muscles were nice.

"Tigress!"

Tigress's eyes popped open and she pushed Tai Lung off the bench. Lian was staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open with shock, the ginseng he had borrowed now on the ground.

"Well, I guess you were doing more than you led on in that cave."

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the voice. Slowly opening her eyes, her fear grew tenfold. Shifu was in front of her scowling. "I guess I knew this would happen sooner or later. But I at least thought you would give birth before you left me," he mumbled.

Tigress shook her head. "No, Shifu, it's not what it looks like," she stuttered. Her heart was pounding and beating against her ribcage. _What have I done?_

"No offence, sis, but unless you guys accidently glued your lips together, there's not much else it could be," Lian said, still in shock. Tigress rolled her eyes and turned back to Shifu to try and reason with him, but he was gone. Her heart snapped into a thousand pieces. _Shifu thinks I betrayed him... for Tai Lung!_

Tai Lung, however, was smirking. _My mission is almost complete. Now all I need to do is bring Tigress over to me. _

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Will Tigress get Shifu to forgive her? Will Tai Lung complete his mission and marry Tigress? And will breakfast ever be ready? Tune in next time to find out! But leave reviews!


	10. I'm not a backstabber

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 10- I'm not a backstabber

Tigress immediately went back up the steps toward the Jade Palace. She didn't wait for Lian to help her, and she wouldn't even look at Tai Lung.

_He will understand. Once I tell him my side of the story, he'll forgive me and then probably kill Tai Lung. Everything will be fine. _And part of her wanted to believe that. But there was that annoying, naggy little voice who told her otherwise.

_**You're kidding me, right? Your relationship with Shifu was already on thin ice with the fact that you might be carrying Tai Lung's child, and that ice got thinner when your father found out you two were married. And it didn't help that you let Tai Lung stay until the baby was born, either. **_

Tigress squeezed her eyes shut. _You're wrong. Shifu will forgive me. He loves me. _

The inner voice scoffed. _**That's not the point. Now he thinks that you don't love him. He's doubting your entire marriage. I mean, it was a stretch at first, marrying someone so much older than you. He probably has been worried all this time that you would leave him for someone younger, far before Tai Lung came back and probably before you knew you were pregnant. And you think that everything is just going to turn out peachy keen? Welcome to the real world. **_

Tigress growled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She stormed through the Jade Palace to the training hall, expecting Shifu to be in there, directing the rest of his students. But he was not.

"Do you know where Master Shifu is?" Tigress asked, her patience wearing ever thinner.

"He hasn't been in here yet today. He went to check on you down in the Valley," Viper said. Tigress sighed. _I couldn't have known this before I went down there?_

"Well where is he then?" she asked. "Don't know. He disappeared after he heard that Tai Lung went with you," Mantis reported. She pushed the doors to the training hall open with a bang, making everyone inside jump. She would find Shifu if it was the last thing she did.

The truth was that Shifu was at the Pool of Sacred Tears. He was clutching Oogway's staff, which Po had fixed with bright pink duct tape as a gift to the master. It's the thought that counts. He sighed and looked at the water in front of him.

_Tigress… and Tai Lung… how could she? I love her! And she betrayed me. For Tai Lung! That doesn't even make sense! He hurt her. But I guess it explains why she let him stay. _A stray tear fell out of his eye, joining the Pool. _I love her. And she betrayed me. _

"Shifu!" It was Tigress. She was breathing hard and clutching at her chest, like she was having a heart attack. A rush of extreme worry ran through Shifu, but he smooshed it down.

_She betrayed you. Don't let appearances and false words fool you. _He clutched the staff harder. "Shifu, I'm begging you, please forgive me! I'm not going to lie to you, Tai Lung was kissing me, but I swear that I didn't want to!" she pleaded. Shifu felt his heart breaking. She sounded hurt. Both emotionally and physically, as she was still breathing heavily. "Please Shifu, you have to believe me!"

"I have to believe you? That's what you tell me after you cheat on me? That I have to believe you? How can I trust you about anything anymore?" he accused, turning around swiftly to face her. Tigress felt tears pinch at her eyelids.

"I know what I've done is dishonorable, and that I don't even deserve to be looking at you right now, but I am and I'm asking you to forgive me," she defended.

"How do I know if everything—anything—you've ever said to me is the truth?" Shifu demanded. Tigress's eyes were burning, her tears wanting to escape confinement and see daylight. But Tigress wouldn't let them. She didn't want Shifu to think that she was just using her tears to drum up sympathy.

"You should believe me because I'm your wife. And—and because you love me." Shifu didn't say anything.

Everything she was saying was perfectly rational. She was right, as always. And everything she had done in the past was proof that she despised Tai Lung with a passion. But he had stood there for at least five minutes, watching her kiss Tai Lung, before finally accepting that he was actually seeing it and not just dreaming. She could have pushed him away at any point in those five long minutes, but she didn't. It wasn't until her brother stepped in that she pulled away from the leopard.

"Shifu… you do love me, don't you?" Tigress asked, her voice cracking. No answer. Tigress lifted Shifu's head up so that he would look her in the eyes.

"Shifu! Do you love me?" she asked, on the breaking point of total insanity.

Shifu inspected her face. Her golden fire eyes were brimming with tears, and her lower lip was quivering. She shook him a little.

"Shifu!"

Shifu stole one last glance of her eyes before stepping away from her, almost falling into the Pool of Sacred Tears. He stared at the ground.

"I don't know."

That shattered what was left of Tigress's slowly bleeding heart. She stood up and stepped away from him. "Well I wish you only the greatest happiness, Master Shifu." Shifu flinched a little at that. It had been the first time she had called him Master Shifu since they were married. "And if that means that I have to step out of the picture to preserve your happiness, then so be it."

She bowed to him before leaving him by the clear, shimmering pool. She ran back down to the Jade Palace, despite the fact that she was still in pain from running up the first time. She took a minute to catch her breath before appearing before her father, who was practicing his own kung fu in the arena. "Father."

He stopped mid-kick. "What is it, Tigress? Is everything alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but then shook her head. "Father, everything is horrible. I feel as if my heart has been ripped out and chopped up with a butcher knife." He looked into his daughter's eyes. They were bloodshot and slightly wet.

"What happened?" he asked, taking her paws in his. Tigress finally let some of her tears out of their prison. And once they started, they would not be stopped.

"Daddy, I don't know if Shifu loves me anymore."

She threw herself into his arms and sobbed. He hugged his daughter tightly. "It's alright. Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. No one's going to hurt you." Tigress flinched. Shifu had promised her that.

_But I guess now that he doesn't love me, his promises become invalid. Or at least exclude him. _


	11. I Need Something Real

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 11- I Need Something Real

Tigress felt more tears rise to her eyelids. She didn't make any attempt to stop them from flowing. She didn't have the drive to anymore. _So what if everyone knows I'm miserable. What else is new?_ She tied her throwing stars together using a silky blue ribbon before putting them in her bag.

She and her father had decided it would be best for her to return home with them to the Northern Mountains. _Shifu will be free and I won't have to worry about being his burden anymore. _

But that was only one person she was convinced would be happy of her returning to the Northern Mountains. She hadn't told her friends that she was leaving. She hadn't spoken to anyone outside her immediate family since she talked to Shifu yesterday. _They'll just have to accept it. Because I'm leaving. And they can't change that. No one can. _

She folded her last vest and stuffed it in her bag. _That's everything. I'm all ready to go._ She sat down on the bed and put a paw on her stomach. _The mountain air will be good for the baby. It will be healthy and strong. _She felt it kick. That brought more tears to her eyes. She could practically feel Shifu's hand on her stomach, too. If her heart weren't already a pile of bloody shreds, then it would break some more.

She picked up her bag and left her room. Her family was due to leave any minute, and since she was going with them, she didn't want to miss it. The Jade Palace seemed cold and empty. The air about it that was normally cheerful and content now had a storm cloud hanging over it.

"Just relax. This is what's best," she murmured to herself. But she was having a hard time convincing herself that it was. Her mother, father, brothers, and Tai Lung were all assembled at the head of the stairs that led down to the Valley below. _Wait, Tai Lung? What's he doing here? _

She approached her family, and immediately her father swept her into a hug, which she heartily accepted and returned. "You're alright?" he asked quietly, pulling out of the hug to look his daughter in the face.

Tigress nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. But what is Tai Lung doing here?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

"He's coming with us. Since he's clearly not welcome here, he'll come to the Northern Mountains to live in peace," her father explained. Now Tigress's voices were conflicted again.

_Tai Lung? Living in that close of proximity? No, no, and no! He's the one that raped you, there's no way he's going there to live in __peace__. _

The other voice argued right back. _**But do you really want to stay here and have to look at the man you love and know that he doesn't love you back anymore? You're already pregnant, you can't deal with that emotional stress right now. **_

_You sound like Master Shifu_, the first voice teased back.

She shook her head, trying to get the voices to shut up. "Are you ready to go, dear?" her mother asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Tigress!" Viper slithered up to her, the rest of the five and Po trailing behind. "Aren't you going to watch us train?" Viper asked, glancing at her collected family and her filled bag, "I know you can't really train until the baby is born, but still, it's better than nothing."

"I can't," Tigress said.

"Why not?" Mantis asked, hopping up on her shoulder.

"Because…" She sighed. "I'm leaving the Jade Palace."

They all stared at her with wide eyes. "W—what?" Crane stuttered.

"You can't be serious," Po interjected.

"I am. I'm going home with my family to the Northern Mountains," Tigress confessed.

"But… but you can't! There's no way that you'll be able to make it there before the baby is born!" Viper noted.

"We know, but we're going to try to get as far as we can. And when the baby comes, Genji will help Tigress give birth," Shen explained. All the boys made faces, except for Tai Lung and Shen.

"Oh grow up!" Tigress yelled.

"Tigress, you can't leave! What about Shifu?" Monkey asked.

Tigress glared bitterly at the ground. "Shifu will be perfectly okay with this arrangement," she said determinedly.

"'Will be'? You mean you haven't told him?" Viper asked.

"No. And I don't plan on it," Tigress replied, starting down the stairs.

"Tigress, don't!" Po pleaded. She ignored him and kept going down the stairs.

"What's going on here?"

That made Tigress stop in her tracks. Shifu was looking at his students, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Tigress is leaving with her family," Monkey reported.

"What?" Shifu appeared at the top of the steps. Tigress didn't turn around. "Is this true?" he asked her.

Tigress thought she heard his voice quiver a little, but she waved it off. "Yes. It is." There was deafening silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

"And you want to leave?" Shifu asked next. Tigress paused.

"It is what's best," she finally replied. There was another awkward silence.

"Then I wish you the best of health and luck, especially with your child." Tigress thought her ear was going to start bleeding for a moment. Shifu had always addressed it as "the baby" or "our child". _Well I am leaving him. Just like he expects me to. I can't think that everything's just going to stay the same. _

"Thank you. I also wish you the best of health and prosperity." She continued down the steps. The sound of added footfalls joined hers, signaling that her family and—ugh—Tai Lung were following her. Tigress didn't look back as she walked down the massive amount of stone steps.

Part of her was screaming to turn back, to run up the steps and fling her arms around Shifu and press kisses all over his face. Another was telling her to stay strong and hold on, that she didn't need Shifu. Just to control her emotions, she followed the latter advice.

She didn't look back as the crossed the bridge that led to the village. She didn't look back as they walked through the village. But as she approached the gate of the village, she broke down and looked back at the Jade Palace. _My beautiful Palace. Adieu. _

She went through the gate. Tai Lung and Shen were whispering together. She inched closer so she could hear the conversation. "And my reward?" Tai Lung asked.

"Let Tigress give birth, get back home and settle in first. She'll be more relaxed then, now's not the time," Shen said.

Tigress's ear pricked. _What does this have to do with me? Am I some sort of prize for Tai Lung?_ "But she will agree before, say, the end of summer of this year?" Tai Lung asked.

"I can't guarantee it, but I think so. Tigress was always quick to readapt. If you propose when she's in a good mood, I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." Tigress stopped.

"Excuse me?" she asked loudly, her anger building.

"What, daughter?" Shen asked.

"What's this about Tai Lung proposing to me?" she asked angrily, clenching her paws into tight fists.

"Yes, Shen, what is this about?" Genji asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Shen sighed.

"Alright, I suppose there's no use in keeping it a secret anymore. I thought that Tigress would be lonely after she left the Jade Palace, but Tai Lung suggested you remarry," he explained.

"So you were going to marry me off?" Tigress accused.

"No, I wasn't going to make you do anything. I just think it would be a good idea for you to get settled into your new life," Shen defended.

"Wait..." Suddenly, everything clicked in place. _My father set me up for my fight with Shifu. He had Tai Lung get me distracted at the right moment so that Shifu would get angry at something he had done, but could pin on me. This is all his doing. HE PLANNED ALL OF THIS! _


	12. Angel

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 12- Angel

"Father, how could you? I love Shifu! And you broke us apart," Tigress said, malice dripping from her voice.

"I did it for your own good," her father said angrily.

"For my good? You ripped apart my relationship with my husband—thread by thread—until it finally snapped from suspicions and conclusions with no evidence backing them. All of which you created," she spat. Tigress was completely disgusted with her father's behavior.

"Pity when a father betrays his daughter. Just when you think you can trust someone," Tai Lung said casually, inspecting his claws.

"And you think you're innocent? Ha! You were putting pressure on mine and Shifu's relationship even before you met my father," Tigress said.

"What?" Shen asked, shocked.

"Tai Lung raped me! Didn't he tell you, Daddy?" she asked wrathfully.

"WHAT?" Shen raged.

"No one messes with our little sister and gets away with it," Ming said, cracking his knuckles.

"How dare you," Lian growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Hold on, hold on! I know we're all extremely angry—I know I am—but I think you owe your daughter an apology, Shen," Genji said sternly, grabbing Shen's ear and turning him to face Tigress.

"This really is not a good time," Shen argued, trying to get at Tai Lung.

"Oh yes it is! Apologize to her right NOW," Genji commanded. Shen looked at Tigress. She had pure anger and hate in her eyes, and she was standing perfectly straight up, her shoulders thrown back with pride, waiting expectantly.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I just wanted what was best for you," he said, hoping she would believe him.

"It's alright. You're my father, and therefore I forgive you. But I have my marriage to save."

"Please tell me we can beat up this guy while you're gone," Ming said, grabbing Tai Lung by the scruff of his neck.

"Are you really sure you want to do that? After all, I still might be a father soon. By the looks of things, very soon," Tai Lung said, smirking. Everyone looked at Tigress.

"Oh, you did not get her pregnant," Shen growled, also unsheathing his claws. Genji stared at Tigress and touched her stomach.

"It's… a possibility," Tigress confessed. She had hoped she could have left her unborn child out of this. Shen roared.

"How dare you touch my daughter! You will die for this!" he yelled. Genji pulled her husband back.

"No. Tigress is the only one who's allowed to fight him. And she's in no condition to do so."

Shen looked at his wife, then glanced at Tai Lung. "Fine," he growled.

Tai Lung smirked. "I just knew you'd see it my way." Tigress ran back through the gates.

"Where are you going?" Lian yelled after her.

"I have to find Shifu! Just beat up Tai Lung for me!" she yelled back.

"With pleasure," Ming replied, coming closer to his new enemy. Tigress ran back to the stairs, but didn't run up those. She was already feeling faint and knew that she had to be careful of the baby. She did start running when she reached the top. She ran across the grounds and burst into the training hall. Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Po all gaped at her.

"Tigress!" Crane cried happily.

"Where's Shifu?" she demanded.

"Sacred Peach Tree," Po told her.

"Thank you!" She left the training hall and ran to the tree, which was once again beginning to grow leaves and flower buds. Shifu was under the tree, once again clutching Oogway's staff.

"SHIFU!"

The next thing he knew, Tigress had flung her arms around him and was kissing him all over his face and neck. "I'm sorry!" she said between kisses. "I'm so, so sorry!" She continued to kiss him until he managed to wriggle out of her tight grasp.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, looking at her as if she were crazy, which she was a little.

"I'm so sorry for everything, it's all my fault!" She pressed their lips together. Shifu blinked a couple times before letting his eyes close and begin to enjoy the kiss. He really hadn't wanted for Tigress to leave, but had let her because it was her decision. Tigress finally broke off for air. "I'm sorry! I never should have even thought about considering leaving the Jade Palace! I hope you'll forgive me," she said, calming down off her love-rush.

"Tigress…"

"Shifu, you don't understand! It was all a plot! Tai Lung just kissed me to break us apart, and then he planned on whisking me away to the Northern Mountains to marry me! Please, Shifu, I had nothing to do with this!" she begged, hugging him closely and still kissing his cheeks.

She had left the part about her father being involved. She hoped that one day soon she would forgive him.

"That I don't find hard to believe. But what about your family?" Shifu asked.

"I don't care about them! I love _you_! I want to be with you forever, and I don't care how many people I have to fight off to get to that, because I'll do it all for you! Please, just tell me that you still love me, Shifu!" Somewhere in her apologies she had started crying, her voice cracking. "Shifu, please," she begged quietly, pressing another kiss to his lips.

He looked up into her eyes, which were now filled with tears. He kissed her this time.

"I will always love you. You're my angel."

She pulled her husband into a tight hug, and he hugged her back just as strong. "Thank you," she said, kissing him again. He smiled at her and rubbed their noses together.

"I never want you to leave my side. I was so worried from the day that we got engaged that you would leave me for someone younger. I was always worried that I was never good enough," he confessed.

She hugged him and pressed light kisses on his ears. "Never in a million years." She suddenly stopped kissing him and pulled back, placing a hand on her stomach.

With a small smile, she announced, "It's time."


	13. It's Time

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 13- It's Time

Earlier in her life, Tigress had felt as if she would never again live a life without pain and suffering. And now that she had given birth, she knew this to be true. But decided that it would be well worth it once her child was placed in her waiting arms.

"I'm guessing you want to see Shifu first?" Genji asked, squeezing water out of a washcloth. Tigress nodded. Genji put the washcloth down and left the room. A few moments later, Shifu came in and immediately rushed to her side.

"You're alright? You're not feeling sick or fatigued?" he asked worriedly.

Tigress laughed. "Surprisingly, I'm fine. And I'm not the only one." She looked down lovingly at the bundle in her arms. Shifu dropped his gaze to it as well. His eyes widened.

A little red panda was nestled in the blankets, sleeping softly. The only difference between it and other red pandas was that it had black stripes that had a little dusting of orange around them going across its back. "It's a girl," Tigress whispered.

Shifu just stared at the child with wide eyes. Tigress chuckled and kissed his temple. "I love you too."

"HURRY UP AND LET THE REST OF US IN! WE WANT TO SEE IT!" Lian yelled from the outside of the room. There was the sharp sound of a quick whack, obviously administered by Tigress's mother. The sudden sound had woken up the baby and she blinked her eyes open. They were big and blue.

"She has your eyes," Tigress said. Shifu merely nodded as he stared at his daughter. She stared right back at him with wonder. Then she reached up and tugged hard on one of Shifu's ears.

"And she has your strength," Shifu said happily, rubbing his ear slightly. Tigress smiled and tickled the red panda's stomach. She giggled and started hugging her mother's finger.

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO LET US IN THERE OR NOT?" Ming yelled.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Only if you're a master of kung fu who has trained at the Jade Palace," she yelled back. Almost instantly, Viper was inside and had seen the child. Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Po weren't far behind.

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! WE'RE FAMILY, WE SHOUD GET TO GO IN FIRST!" Lian whined. Another two whacks were heard.

"My brothers," she mumbled, shaking her head.

Viper already had tears running down her face. "Tigress, she's so beautiful," she breathed, trying not to burst into sobs. Mantis immediately came to comfort her.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Po asked.

"Don't even," Tigress warned before Monkey, Mantis, or Crane could make any vulgar jokes. All three of them shut their mouths... and beaks.

"She is really cute," Crane said, staring at it with affection.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET US IN BEFORE WE DIE?" Both Ming and Lian asked at the same time.

Tigress smiled. "Alright, you can come in." Lian and Ming were the first ones inside, followed by Tigress's mother. She didn't join the growing crowd around Tigress's bed, as she had already seen and cooed at the baby.

"I knew you had it in you, sis," Lian said appreciatively.

"Who didn't, she was almost as big as a house!" Ming chimed in, turning it into a joke. This time Shen whacked his sons over the head.

"Your sister just gave birth, be nice to her!" he scolded. Both boys started grumbling and stared at the floor. Tigress immediately handed her father the little red panda.

"It's a girl," she said proudly. Shen's heart melted at the sight of the tiny girl. She smiled up at him and started giggling.

"So who's the godmother?" Viper asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You, Viper," Tigress answered obediently. Viper smirked proudly.

"And the godfather?" her mother asked, obviously a little peeved that Tigress hadn't chosen her for godmother. Suddenly, every pair of eyes that belonged to a male were on her, except for Shifu, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Um… I think that the godfather will be… Po."

Po's eyes dilated. "Me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. As the Dragon Warrior, you're one of the best choices to help protect my child. That, and I know you'd take good care of her," she said with a smile. A deep blush set upon Po's cheeks.

"Well, if Po dies for some unexplainable reason, I'm up next for godfather!" Mantis claimed.

"What? Who says you get to be runner up?" Crane asked. A huge argument broke out. Tigress sighed and shook her head. Shen handed her back her child.

"Look on the bright side. At least you know she's well protected," Shifu offered, trying to sooth his wife.

"I know, I know."

"So what are you going to name her?" her mother asked over the loud arguing. It was silent again.

"What about Lotus?" Monkey offered, breaking the silence.

"Or Jade?" Crane added.

"Or Lily?" Viper suggested.

Tigress bit her lip. "I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it much. I was more worried about actually keeping it alive until birth. But I guess now I have to decide." She looked to Shifu for council. Shifu looked down adoringly at his daughter.

"She looks so perfect…" he whispered, "… like an—"

"Angel?" Tigress finished. They smiled at each other.

"Angel. That's a beautiful name," Genji sighed. They all looked at little Angel, who had fallen asleep, despite all the commotion.

"Alright, I think that we should let Tigress rest a while," Shen said, beginning to push his sons and wife out of the crowded room.

"I think you're right. 'Night Tigress! And goodnight Angel," Po said happily while leaving the room. Soon, everyone was gone except for Tigress, Angel, and Shifu. Crane and Mantis had to drag Viper out, but eventually the little family was alone.

Shifu sighed. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Tigress nodded and nuzzled Shifu's cheek. "I'm so glad we have our own child." Shifu nuzzled her back and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you," Shifu murmured. Tigress nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

The doors to the room burst open and Tai Lung entered. He had a black eye and a bloody lip, and not to mention quite a few cuts on his arms and chest. Startled at the unexpected noise, Angel woke up and started crying. Tigress rocked her gently.

Ignoring Shifu's vengeful look, Tai Lung strutted to the other side of Tigress's bed and looked at the girl in the bundle of blankets. His eyes popped open at her.

And without another word, he left the room. Not only that, but he left the Jade Palace, and the Valley of Peace. As it turns out, they would never see him again. He had been defeated, and he knew when to quit.

But the new family inside the Jade Palace didn't really care of what happened to him. For Shifu had Tigress, Tigress had Shifu, and they both had their little Angel.

* * *

A/N: Posting soundtrack soon.


	14. Soundtrack

A Reminder

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 14- Soundtrack

Everything was returning to normal in the Valley of Peace. Shen and Genji had returned to their home in the Northern Mountains, but swore that they would return to the Valley to visit their daughter, her husband, and their granddaughter. Ming also returned to his home in the east, where he had a small farm, and according to him, a girlfriend.

Lian, however, stayed in the Valley and stayed in the room Po had once lived in, helping in the shop to earn his keep. Shifu had adapted quickly to being a father, and Tigress a mother. Instincts, I suppose. Po and Viper were also quick to be good godparents.

In fact, Po was stuck babysitting Angel, as Tigress had begun training again to lose the extra weight from being pregnant. He was sitting in the nursery that they had constructed with Angel in her cradle. Po once again had his earbuds tucked in his small ears. The earbuds were pouring the music into his ears. But the music was drowned out by Angel's shrill crying.

Po jumped at the sound of it. "No, no, no! Don't cry!" He picked her up and gently started rocking her. She continued crying. "Here, you want to listen to some music?" he offered, gently placing the earbuds in her already large ears.

Almost immediately, she stopped crying. Po grinned. "Po: one. Angel: zero!" he declared happily. Angel started crying again. "Oh, I didn't mean for that to offend you! Sorry!" She continued on crying.

Po thought as hard as he could for a minute. "Do you want me to change the song?" he asked, not being able to think of anything else. Angel's crying softened a bit. "Alright, don't worry, Uncle Po is here to save the day. What song would you like? Stairway to Heaven? We Will Rock You? Oh, I know! I'll show you corset-rebellion-follower's playlist for _A Reminder_! She has great taste in music, there has to be something you'll like on there!"

Po flipped to the playlist and put the screen in front of Angel's face.

_**Soundtrack for A Reminder**_

**Track One- A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree by Oren Lavie (Tigress writing in her diary)**

**Track Two- He Lives In You by Elijah Kelley (Telling Shifu that the baby may be Tai Lung's)**

**Track Three- These Eyes by India.Arie (Shifu's thoughts of Tigress)**

**Track Four- Can't Find the Words by Karina (Tigress's thoughts of Shifu)**

**Track Five- I'm Alright by Jo Dee Messina (Tigress writing to her parents)**

**Track Six- If I Didn't Have You by Mitchell Musso and Emily Osment (Shifu supporting Tigress)**

**Track Seven- You Are Goodbye by Holly Conlan (Shen and Genji receiving Tigress's letter and Tigress's family arrives)**

**Track Eight- Drop a Bomb by Madder Rose (Shen thinking that Tai Lung is Tigress's husband and disapproving of Shifu)**

**Track Nine- Hero by Hans Zimmer and John Powell (Tai Lung kissing Tigress while Shifu watches)**

**Track Ten- Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove (Tigress trying to convince Shifu that it wasn't her fault)**

**Track Eleven- Make It Home by Juliana Hatfield (Tigress begging Shifu to tell her that he still loves her, and going to her father about the problem)**

**Track Twelve- This is Me by Demi Lovato (Tigress figuring everything out, exposing Tai Lung, and going back to the Jade Palace)**

**Track Thirteen- Angel by Gavin Friday (Angel's birth)**

**Track Fourteen- You'll Be In My Heart by Teddy Geiger (Shifu and Angel)**

**Track Fifteen- Spring Street by Vanessa Carlton (Theme Song for the fic)**

**Track Sixteen- Kung Fu Fighting by Cee-lo and Jack Black (Imaginary Credits)**

"So, what will it be, Angel?" Po asked. Angel took the iPod out of Po's hand and threw it against the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces. Po sighed. "Well, there goes my entertainment."

"PANDA!" Po quickly took the earbuds out of Angel's ears. "What do you think you're doing?" Shifu asked angrily.

"Um… exposing Angel to the wonderful world of music?" Po offered.

"Po! I told you no putting these in her ears! They're very sensitive!" Tigress scolded, coming into the room and picking up the white earbuds.

"I was just trying to give her a little culture! Did you know that babies can hear things while they're in the womb? That's why a lot of couples play classical music while the wife is pregnant," Po said.

"Yes. But putting on heavy metal does not have the same effect, like you did at three in the morning!" Shifu yelled.

Po grinned and placed Angel delicately in her cradle. "Um…. I have to go cook dinner!" He ran out of the nursery as fast as he could.

Shifu sighed and shook his head. "When will that panda learn some responsibility?" he muttered.

"Look on the bright side. At least he can't blast heavy metal anymore," Tigress said, pointing to the now-useless iPod.

A/N: Oh, I'm so sad! I really had fun writing this. I am considering making it a trilogy. That is, if I can think of a plot line and if I don't get too consumed with my other Kung Fu Panda fan fic ideas, of which I have lots! Seriously, if you liked this story, Author Alert me so that if there is a third one, you'll know! And my other future Kung Fu Panda fics! Seriously, I have a bunch of ideas compiling in my mini 'fanfiction ideas' notebook. But if you want to see a threequel, then please review or PM me and I'll see what happens! And before I sign off, there are some people I want to thank. 1. mSnitta: Your spicy reviews kept me writing and laughing! Thanks so much! 2. Vigilance: thanks for always reviewing! 3. Wolf Mystic: thanks for always replying to my reviews of The Love of a Leopard. It really made my day. 4. Kippis05: I'm so glad I could be your inspiration! It was an honor! Well, I think that's everyone... oh, wait! Thank you to everyone who wrote a serious and nice review of my story (I got a really weird and gross one, though), and thanks to everyone for reading! Holla!


End file.
